Game Night
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Dave, John, Karkat, and Sollux have been getting together for a while for college boy game nights.  Will a drinking game help John bring Sollux out of his shell and settle something between Dave and Karkat?


"The party has arrived," Dave smirked as John opened the door to reveal his best friend holding a six pack of beer.

"Dave!" John squealed with delight.

"Is that Strider?" Karkat bellowed from the living room, "Tell him to get his fucking ass in here so I can kick it, drink all his beer, and throw him out."

"Hi, honey," Dave chided as he walked past John and into the house, "Glad you missed me, now rub my feet."

"Fuck you."

John chuckled and turned back to the door to the figure still lingering quietly outside, "You know you're welcomed to come in anytime, Sollux. It _is_ kinda cold out there."

"Oh, yeah, thorry," Sollux blushed a little and walked into the small dingy house.

John and Karkat had managed to scrape together enough to move out of their incredibly cramped dorm into a small, still cramped campus house. About that time, Dave and Sollux had moved in together kind of out of necessity. They needed to save money and both of their best friends were already rooming together. Plus they just clicked which made John happy because it meant they could have game nights with an even number. When it was just three of them, Dave and Karkat would just go after each other leaving John to win whatever game they had the misfortune of playing, or they'd team up and crush John so they could feud in peace. When Karkat invited Sollux, things suddenly balanced out. They became a sort of Rat Pack, which worked just fine for John.

Even then, though, Sollux had been reserved. He had no problem talking and he wasn't shy, just didn't have much to say. He always excused himself when leaving or reaching for a beer, always asked before taking anything, and waited patiently to be invited to join anything. John didn't mind the good manners; it was a nice balance to the Screaming Rudeness of Karkat and the Too Coolness of Dave. He just wished he knew him a little better. Sollux was something of a familiar mystery.

John closed the door with a laugh and joined the other guys in the living room, Dave handing him a beer as he walked in.

"So what game am I stomping stubby in tonight?" The blonde smirked behind his shades.

"Go fuck yourself, Strider," Karkat sneered, taking a swig of his beer.

"Well, I thought we'd pull out a classic card game," John looked indignant at the groan from Karkat, "With a twist!"

"What have you got up your sleeve you derpy dipshit?" Karkat sat back in his chair, crossing his arms impatiently.

"How about we play Bullshit but every time someone calls it, you have to drink!" John looked around for approval for his grand scheme.

There were a few seconds of silences before Dave spoke up, "I bet I can have Karkat trashed in an hour."

"Bring it on, you Arian fucker," Karkat spat back, and the game was on.

The game went a full two hours before they were out of beer, Karkat's face flushed and Dave's white skin a few shades redder. John had an even toothier grin than normal and even Sollux had relaxed a bit. Karkat had finally won and was rubbing it in Dave's face when Dave dug out his wallet and threw a twenty at John.

"Go get us another case," the blonde smirked, "I call a rematch."

"I don't think…" Sollux began.

"Stuff it, Captor," Karkat growled, "Speed till they get back?"

"Bring it," Dave shuffled the cards and started dealing between himself and Karkat.

"Gueth that meanth I'm going with you," Sollux chuckled as he pulled on his hoodie.

John grabbed a jean jacket from the hall closet and clumsily tugged it on before leading the way out the door, Sollux close behind him. The chill air bit at their flushed cheeks, fall was quickly fading into winter and their breath was visible as they huffed down the street.

"Man, those two are competitive," John chuckled after a moment or two of silence.

"Yeah," Sollux scoffed.

The awkward silence settled in again until they reached the gas station at the end of the street. John grabbed a case of the cheapest beer he could find and a pack of Gushers. He turned to Sollux who was lingering quietly by the door with his arms crossed, staring out the glass.

"You want anything?"

"No thankth," Sollux turned to face John to respond but then back out the window.

After John paid, they again braved the nighttime cold on their trek back. John was determined to get a few more words out of Sollux this time.

"So how long have you and Karkat been friends?"

"Eh," Sollux shrugged, "A long time. Maybe ten yearth? Fifteen?"

"Well how'd you meet?" John tried not to sound disappointed that the brunette hadn't offered more.

"Thchool," Sollux's short reply made John sigh inwardly.

"Yeah that's where Dave and I met," John resigned himself to do all the talking, "He was the quiet, cool kid who always sat alone at lunch. Everyone thought he was either a total tool who would kick their asses or some trouble maker. No one had taken the time to actually get to know him. So one day I braved the whispers and sat down with him. The rest, as they say, is history."

"I don't know thith hithtory," Sollux chuckled.

John perked up a bit. If the guy wanted him to talk instead, that was fine with him, "Well we just hit it off. We became best buds. We'd hang out all the time, he'd let me watch as he spun his records, and he'd watch my movies with me even if he pretended to be indifferent to them."

"Pretended?"

"Yeah," John chuckled, "He'd feign indifference or even slight hatred, but he'd go anyway and more than once I heard him choke up a bit at some really mushy parts."

"Interethting," Sollux chuckled.

"So yeah, we decided to go to the same college, but there was a mix up so we didn't get to room together and that's how I met Karkat and, by proxy, you," John smiled a toothy grin which made Sollux smirk himself.

The TV blared as they reentered the house, and John rolled his eyes, "Oh Jegus."

"Ith that…" Sollux peeked around the corner, "Are you two watching 'Keeping the Faith'?"

"Shut up," Karkat threw a shoe which Sollux easily dodged, "Go make us some popcorn."

"What happened to a rematch?" John smirked at the awkward sight of Dave and Karkat on the love seat together, sitting as far apart from each other as possible while still being on the same couch, "What the hell?"

"Dared him we couldn't sit on the same couch and watch a movie without him jumping my junk," Dave smirked from behind his shades.

"But, 'Keeping the Faith'?"

"Shut up, Fuckass," Karkat spit, "it's a damn good movie. Now toss me a beer."

"Ben Stiller," Dave shrugged, "I couldn't argue with that."

John chuckled and flopped down on the other couch and opened a beer for himself. Sollux came in a few moments later with a large bowl of popcorn which he set on the table before collapsing next to John and grabbed himself a beer. As the movie dragged on, John ended up flopping sideways on the couch, one leg tossed over the side, shoulder casually pressed into Sollux's. About an hour into the movie Sollux turned ever so slightly and whispered to John.

"Hey," John looked up, "Are they…are they doing what I think their doing?"

John looked confused for a moment then turned his gaze to the loveseat. Sure enough in the glow of the TV John could plainly see not only had Karkat and Dave moved closer together, they were in fact now locked together in a kiss.

"Oh. My. God!" John laughed.

"Quiet!" Sollux chuckled.

The movie carried on but John and Sollux couldn't watch, only steal glances as Karkat and Dave continued to eat each other's faces, then feigned being asleep when they snuck off upstairs, the loud bang of Karkat's bedroom door causing an outburst of giggles from the two. When the movie finally finished, John flipped off the TV with a snicker.

"Well I guess you aren't going anywhere tonight," His toothy grin caused another fit of sniggers.

"Jutht bring me a blanket and I'll thleep here."

"No, man, you'll freeze your balls off," John smiled, "Come on, my room is warm."

Sollux hesitated but followed John upstairs. Once in his room, there was a small battle as John offered to sleep on the floor, insisting that Sollux have the bed, Sollux refusing politely, until John said the bed was big enough for two people anyways.

As they curled up under the covers a loud thud echoed through the wall followed by Karkat's muffled voice, "Jesus, Strider!"

"You can call me Dave," the tone of voice made Sollux and John turn to look at each other before laughing.

Their giggles had subsided and it had grown quiet, John nearly on the verge of sleep when a low, deep rumble of a passionate moan came from the other side of the wall.

"Jeguth fucking chritht," Sollux groaned.

Another low moan followed by Karkat gasping Dave's name came through the wall.

"Yeah," John mumbled, "These walls are kinda thin."

"You can thay that again," Sollux shifted and put his pillow over his face, "Ugh I don't need to be hearing thith!"

"Me either," John agreed, "Haven't gotten laid in so long…"

There was an awkward silence before Sollux quietly replied from under the pillow, "Me either."

"Really?" John rolled onto his side, "Ya know, honestly? I thought you and Dave might have…ya know…"

"Ha," Sollux removed the pillow, "I wish."

There was another awkward silence in which Sollux realized what he had just said. His eyes grew really, really big and he quickly stuffed the pillow back over his face and groaned, "I did NOT jutht thay that. Jeguth I did not jutht thay that."

John chuckled, "Awww come on, Sollux! Obviously I'm ok with it or else I'd be running out of the house from the sounds coming from the other side of this wall."

As if on cue another moan tore through the wall, though this time it sounded more like Dave's voice. When Sollux brought his head out from under the pillow he was blushing deeply. John pitched up onto one elbow so he could look at Sollux.

"You're a curious fellow, Mr. Captor."

"How tho?" Sollux refused to look at John, instead staring intently at the ceiling.

"We've been hanging out for a while now and yet I know very little about you," John smiled, "Hell I've learned more in the last five minutes than I have in the last five months."

"I'm jutht a," Sollux searched for the right word, "private perthon."

"HARDER!" Karkat's voice echoed through the wall and Sollux made to get up.

"Thath it! I'm gonna go throw a bucket of water on thothe two."

"No!" John grabbed Sollux and yanked him back onto the bed, wrapping his arm around the other man to keep him from leaving, "Just let them have their fun. There's been so much sexual tension between those two, it's about time they got it out of them."

There was another awkward silence as John laid with his arm wrapped around Sollux, pulling the man into his chest before Sollux cleared his throat, "Thpeaking of thexual tension…"

"Oh, right," John laughed and made to remove his arm but Sollux quickly clamped onto it.

"Wait," his voice was barely a whisper, "Jutht. Please. Wait."

John relaxed his arm and let Sollux curl into him some more, the brunette letting out a relieved sigh. After a moment, John pulled Sollux over onto his back and looked down at him, his blue eyes boring right into Sollux.

"John?" Sollux barely breathed.

John hesitated, then tentatively leaned down and connected their lips, Sollux melting into him.

"GOD DAMN IT STRIDER, FUCK ME!"

John and Sollux lost it, the kiss broken in a furious laughter, "I am never gonna let him hear the end of thith!"

"Yeah," John smirked down at the brunette, "they've only brought it on themselves."

When their snickers subsided, Sollux smiled up at John, a genuine smile, before he brought their lips back together. Sollux snaked his hands up Johns arms, over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, pulling John on top of him. John shifted his hips and began rubbing the growing bulge in his shorts against the one he felt raising from Sollux's. It was Sollux's turn to moan as the friction caused his cock to jump with excitement.

"Wait, wait," Sollux pulled away panting, "what are we doing?"

John quirked his head to the side, "You…wanna stop?"

"Hell no," Sollux smirked, "I mean, what ith thith? I jutht wanna know what I'm getting into here. Ith thith a onetime thing or what?"

"Honestly," John smirked, "I don't know. I don't know if I could date a guy. But I like you. Let's just see where it takes us? I promise, this won't have a negative effect on whatever our relationship is after this. But that's all I can promise."

"Thath fair enough," Sollux smiled, "Now, I believe we were thtarting thomething?"

"Right," John chuckled and leaned back down to capture Sollux's lips once more, rubbing their bulges together.

John pulled away long enough to remove his shirt, Sollux doing the same before they began kissing again. John's hands traced down Sollux's chest and stomach before stopping at the waist band of his boxers.

"May I?" John smiled.

"Godth above," Sollux whimpered, "Yeth. And don't athk, jutht do."

John's hands disappeared beneath the elastic as their lips reconnected. A deep moan bubbled up from the brunette as John wrapped his hand around his burning flesh and pumped it a few times. Sollux rolled over, flipping John onto his back and sat up, repositioning himself so he could attack John's neck with snapping nips and kisses, then down to John's nipples which brought welcomed whimpers from the black haired boy. Sollux lapped at his navel and kissed down the darkening trail of hair that disappeared into John's shorts.

Placing a fluttery kiss on John's hip, Sollux slowly lowered the nylon shorts, releasing John's pulsating cock to bounce up at full attention. The brunette smiled up as it was John's turn to pant and squirm with anticipation. Sollux gave John a rueful grin before he tentatively licked the head of the enlarged dick. John let out an incoherent string of words as his head slumped back into the pillow. Dave and Karkat were still going at it on the other side of the wall which only fueled the tension between Sollux and John, making them want to reach the same height of passion as they were hearing.

Sollux wasted no more time and slowly took John's length into his mouth. Inch by amazing inch John's eyes fluttered shut as his cock was enwrapped in wet, hot warmth. Sollux pulled back, dragging his tongue on the underside of John's erection, making him shake with a shuddering moan. The brunette brought his hand up to roll around a heavy set of balls, lightly tugging on them as he bobbed his head up and down John's cock making the other man squirm with delight. When Sollux stopped his ministrations, John's chest was heaving.

"Want more?" Sollux's eyes gleamed.

"Lube. Condoms. Top drawer," John panted.

Sollux crawled over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom and some lube, depositing his shorts on the floor, John removing his own and chucking them across the room. Sollux recaptured John's lips as he lubed up his left index finger. Slowly, to be sure the black haired boy was ok with it; Sollux rubbed his lubed finger around John's entrance. John wiggled his hips and Sollux got the message, quickly sliding his finger into deliciously tight warmth. John groaned in delight as Sollux buried himself to the knuckle and curled his finger upward hitting that spot that could only be reached internally.

John wrapped his hand around Sollux's cock making it jump to attention as the brunette inserted another finger into the lust-hungry man. Breaking the kiss, John opened the condom and slid it onto Sollux's dick as said man slid a third finger into John making him groan even louder. Sollux, now sheathed and feeling John was as ready as he could be, smeared a little lube onto his condom wrapped erection before positioning himself between John's hips. He quickly checked in with his partner, double checking that everything was ok. John simply nodded and Sollux couldn't hold back anymore. Sollux pushed ever so slightly against John's entrance. There was a moment of pressure before John relaxed and the brunette slid himself in almost halfway before catching himself, a pained moan coming from the man under him.

"Thorry," Sollux apologized, "You ok?"

"Better," John panted, "More."

Sollux smirked and leaned down to kiss John again, the black haired man instinctively wrapping his arms and legs around his lover. Slowly Sollux began to push into the tight, wet warmth again until he was completely buried, though John pulled him tighter against him with his legs, trying to pull Sollux deeper into him.

"Thorry thport," Sollux panted into John's ear, "Thath all there ith to Tholluxth junior."

"More than enough," John huffed, "Oh for the love of everything sacred, fuck me."

Sollux didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled out till just the tip of his cock remained in John, then he quickly pushed back in, the sound of skin slapping together met with a pleasured hiss from John. On the other side of the wall Sollux heard Karkat moan.

"Dave, I'm gonna cum. Oh my god! Dave?"

And that drove him on faster. Every pump hard and sending bolts of pleasure tumbling through each boy's body. After a few moments, Sollux's legs were threatening to give out. Pausing in his stride, Sollux scooped up the black haired man and rolled over onto his back without disconnecting them so John was sitting in his lap, impaled on Sollux's cock. John tossed his head back as the dick inside him hit that sweet spot at a new angle with renewed vigor. John place his palm onto Sollux's sweaty chest for support as he slammed himself down onto the brunette's cock before raising up and slamming himself down again. With his other hand, John began to jack off his own neglected erection. Soon Sollux had his hands clamped hard onto John's hips as he drove into him at a fevered pitch, John stroking his own cock furiously.

"Oh, Sollux," John moaned, "Harder. I'm gonna…harder…"

Sollux slammed his cock into John as hard as he could, grunting with each thrust, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing throughout the room. Suddenly John clenched his muscles tightly around the brunette's cock as his whole body quavered with the force of his cumming. Sollux slammed himself deep within John one more time before he himself came, his hips bucking with residual force of the spasm. John carefully dismounted the brunette and collapsed next to him, their lips locking in a warm kiss.

"I needed that," John murmured.

"Me too," Sollux purred back.

They fell asleep curled into each other's arms, satisfied smirks playing on their lips.

The next morning found John and Sollux in the kitchen, John making eggs and pancakes, Sollux reading the paper. The morning after had been anything but awkward. They had kissed the second they got up (morning breath and all), John offered to loan Sollux some fresh clothes, they had discussed a possible date, then had showered and come down to clean up from the night before and make breakfast. Soon the heavy sound of foot falls drifted down the stairs and Dave appeared in the doorway, a bathrobe that had the initials KV on them splayed open to reveal his record patterned boxers and white wife beater. Hair mussed and sunglasses firmly in place; he spoke one word.

"Coffee."

John snickered and pointed to a steaming pot on the table. Dave poured himself a mug and leaned against the counter. Soon more footsteps wear heard and Karkat appeared in the kitchen, hand shielding his eyes.

"God fucking damn it, Strider, no wonder I'm cold," Karkat collapsed into a chair around the table, "God my head hurts."

"Thuprithed thath all that hurth," Sollux mumbled and John stifled a laugh as he brought a glass of orange juice and some Advil to his ailing roommate.

"Shove it, Captor."

"I'd tell you to do likewithe, but I'm pretty sure Dave wath doin all that."

Karkat nearly spit out his orange juice, his eyes narrowing on Sollux, "What?"

"Karkat, how many times have I told you," John smirked as he set plates of food on the table, "These walls are _paper thin_."

Karkat turned to look at Dave who was still leaning against the counter, slowly sipping his coffee, the reddening of the tips of his ears the only sign of a change in his stoic demeanor. Sollux and John laughed as Karkat flushed several shades deeper.

"Yeah? W-well they work both ways," Karkat tried to counter, "you weren't exactly quiet."

"And?" John smirked before planting a kiss on Sollux who smiled as Karkat's jaw dropped and he stood to make an argument, mouth opening and closing several times but nothing coming out.

"You look like a fish," Dave sauntered his way to the table, swatting Karkat on the ass as he passed him, "Sit down and eat something or your hangover'll get worse."

Karkat glared at Dave and sat down, taking a large portion off food and stuffing it in his mouth while Sollux and John exchanged smiles and Dave silently sipped his coffee. Game nights had just gotten more interesting to say the least.


End file.
